


West of the Moon and East of the Sun [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Sheridan was an optimist to the very end.  Based largely around "Sleeping in Light."</p>
            </blockquote>





	West of the Moon and East of the Sun [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Given how many similarities B5 bears to LOTR, I felt it only right that I get the title from _Return of the King_. The full quotation is, "A day will come at last when I / Shall take the hidden paths that run / West of the Moon, East of the Sun."

**Song:** "A Good Day (Morning Song)"  
 **Artist:** Priscilla Ahn  
 **Length:** 2:37

**[Download in Quicktime format at MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?1t71ynbacmaln1n)** (25 MB).


End file.
